


Incubator

by AnotherAnon0



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nice Sergei??????, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0
Summary: Nicholai gets a lucrative, but ludicrous, contract from Umbrella.~"I don't have a... the-- the parts, Sergei!""You don't need them! You are just an incubator, that's all."
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Tyrant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	Incubator

Sergei knew all he had to do was dangle the contract in front of his young soldier's face. 

The generous, seven-figure payout was more than enough to convince Nicholai to undertake any task, even if he snatched the pen with irritation and grumbled angrily throughout sloppily signing on the x-marked dotted line. 

"Why couldn't y--" Nicholai scoffed loudly, tossing the pen back at the older man. His head was throbbing already, unsure if he had made the right decision, "Was there nobody else?!"

Sergei blinked innocently, pursing his lips, " _Malysh_... You are always my first choice. I knew I could not trust anyon--"

"Gah!" Nicholai's chair screeched loudly as he pushed it back with his thighs, standing with a huff. 

"This is a very... lucrative project! I thought you would be excited." Sergei grinned, peeping down at the paper Nicholai had signed, "All that. For only 9 months of w--"

" _ **Gah**_!" Nicholai scoffed even louder, beginning to pace the room in short, choppy strides. "How does this eve-- _Gah_!"

The younger man suddenly stopped, turned on his heels, and plopped down on the leather chaise in front of the office's grand bookcase. He buried his head in his hands, murmurs and groans of displeasure bubbling past his lips. His temples began throbbing, a headache drumming its way across his forehead like an army marching through a battlefield. 

When Sergei had requested his presence earlier in the day, he had anticipated a contract... Just not the kind he had been presented with.

At first, he was sure Sergei was joking. He'd laughed heartily when Sergei explained the company's need to trial a gestational B.O.W -- one which required a human body to use as an incubator. But as the project's details became more and more complex and intricate, Nicholai slowly began to realise it was anything but a joke.

_"Just a few months, malysh..."_ Sergei had explained patiently, " _The human body is the perfect temperature... and with the natural immune response to combat, a foetal tyrant may be naturally stronger than one grown in ideal, sterile conditions."_

_"I don't have a... the-- the parts, Sergei!"_

_"You don't need them! You are just an incubator, that's all."_

It had taken hours for Nicholai to agree. Hours of yelling, disbelieving, storming and even tossing paperweights at the Colonel in shock and horror. Finally, after a hefty price increase and a guarantee he wouldn't be irreparably damaged, Nicholai had agreed. 

Now, Sergei sat with a tiny smile on his face, hands folded on the desktop and staring the younger man down as he scrubbed his hands through his short, silver locks, desperately trying to work through if he'd made the right choice. 

"You come here tomorrow." Sergei finally broke the silence, "This will be over in no time, and you will be glad for the experience!"

Nicholai sighed in annoyance, "I don't _care_ about the experience, _Seryozha_ , I just want the _money_."

"That too."

~

Nicholai sat on the cold, metal clinic table, hands clammy against the cool surface. 

Between the buzzing, white fluorescent lights and the acidic smell of disinfectant, he kept telling himself he was at a routine medical examination. Just a check-up. Nothing was out of the ordinary. 

But the coldness of his exposed flesh made his fingers curl against the table, pinpricks raising goosebumps on the back of his naked neck and arms, thighs twitching with the sudden emergence of a flood of cool air through the ceiling vents. 

A doctor had already been in to see him. A small, female brunette whose face was hidden behind a blue medical mask. She took his blood, checked his temperature, precisely measured his height and weight, and asked him a nearly never-ending series of intimate questions. Then, she had left, but not before requesting he stay put. The Colonel wanted to see him.

Another few minutes of silence and loneliness passed before the doorknob rattled. As it opened, Sergei popped his head into the crack he created, body still hidden behind the door.

" _Malysh_!" He grinned, "How are you feel--"

"Cut the shit." Nicholai said flatly, "It's been an hour and I'm freezing. Can't we just get this over with?"

"Of course." Sergei beamed a bright smile, teeth peeking out from beneath his scarred lips. As he opened the door wider, Nicholai's jaw began to slowly sag.

A tyrant. One of the T-100 models built from Sergei's DNA, if Nicholai recalled correctly. But in that moment, he couldn't quite recall anything at all.

The beast stalked behind Sergei slowly, stoic, greyed face devoid of human expression or awareness. The Colonel stopped to close the door behind them, before excitedly standing beside the B.O.W and stretching his arms out across it like he were displaying a fantastic prize.

"Here he is!" He bubbled happily, a dumb smile plastered across his face.

Nicholai rubbed his lips together sucking a breath through his nose, "Sergei... You are not going to tell me I have to..."

Sergei dropped his arms to his side, "Why not?"

"It is _huge_..." Nicholai strained though grit teeth, "Is there no other way?!"

The Colonel clicked his tongue against his teeth as though he were disappointed, "He is no bigger than I am, _Kolya_. He is my clone, after all."

An irritated mantra began to dance through Nicholai's head.

_The money. Just think of the money._

Sergei turned his attention to the small countertop behind him, snatching up the contents of a metal tray that had been brought in by a white-coated laboratory assistant while Nicholai had been waiting. Sergei fiddled with the small, amber-coloured vial and needle, large hands making the task of peeling plastic and rubber from the vial's seal a finicky affair. 

The younger man sighed loudly, head lulling back across his shoulders and leg bobbing nervously as Sergei approached him. He out-turned his arm, letting Sergei prod and poke at his inner elbow, searching for a vein. 

"I just want this to be over with..." He sighed, hissing when he felt the needle puncture his skin. He licked his lips, feeling the liquid flood through his veins slowly, curling his arm against itself when the Colonel finally withdrew the needle. A curious thought popped into his head, question hushing past his lips slowly. 

"Sergei?"

" _Da_."

"How does this... how is this supposed to-- to make me?"

Sergei smiled, "Let me worry about that, _malysh_! Just relax and try to enjoy yourself..."

"Go fu--" Nicholai's attempt at a biting curse was immediately interrupted as a thick, deep haze washed through his head. The room tilted slightly, things losing their focus before becoming intensely, intensely bright. "O-oh..." He groaned involuntarily, suddenly feeling extremely warm.

In his fog, he felt himself being guided back on the table, Sergei's strong hand gripping his shoulder and letting him fall onto his back gently. Something soft was quickly stuffed beneath his head -- a bundled up gown or perhaps his own, discarded shirt. 

"Wha..." Nicholai murmured, the unmistakable feeling of arousal beginning to wash its way through his hips, "F-fuck, Sergei..." 

The Colonel disappeared from where he was peering over him with a soft smile, the sounds of cabinets opening and closing tinning through the room momentarily. Nicholai wanted to lift his head to see what Sergei was doing, but felt far too heavy.

"You're going to need some of this, _malysh_." He heard Sergei say, before he felt hands pushing his legs apart. He groggily cooperated, lifting his heels to the table and spreading his thighs slowly. 

"Need what?" He asked, but his question was immediately answered with action, " _Ahnn_!"

A moan immediately followed the sensation of being penetrated -- a well-lubricated finger pushing past his entrance slowly.

Sergei twisted and pushed until his finger was in to the knuckle, pressing in firmly. He chuckled in amusement as Nicholai's cock immediately responded to the sensation, twitching and bobbing excitedly. Within seconds, pearls of precum had begun to form at Nicholai's blushing cock head. 

The Colonel pushed and pulled his digit, fingering the welcoming hole as he'd done so many times before. His tongue lulled out to lick at his scarred lips, a flush coming over his own cheeks as he watched the mewing man beneath him become undone with every short thrust.

"It's been a while for us, too, _Kolya_." Sergei purred, smiling down at the younger man, "But tyrants have a very sensitive sense of smell. He'd think you compromised."

"O-ohh..." Nicholai couldn't respond but for soft, breathy moans, feeling Sergei's finger expertly stroke at the most sensitive contours of his inner walls. He could hear the squelching of the lubricant being pushed in and out of him, the sound practically intoxicating him through his chemically-induced arousal, "Deep-er... _Please_..."

The high the drugs had given him was only being amplified by every little twitch of Sergei's finger inside of him, whimpers bubbling past his flushed lips as he felt an orgasm dangerously close. He'd never felt so sensitive. 

"N-no, no... _Fuck_..." Nicholai pleaded with his body, desperate to hold back but unable to stop the wave of heat beating through his stomach. Sergei noticed the tiny twitches in the younger man's belly, and pushed even harder on the tender gland he had been playing with. 

Nicholai's hips bucked up as tendrils of cum dripped from his cock and soiled his stomach -- a powerful, touch-less orgasm beating through him. Sergei chuckled in satisfaction, continuing to press and stroke deeply for a few seconds more before withdrawing.

"No problem, my _Kolya_." Sergei sighed contently, "I think you are ready, _da_?"

As Nicholai quivered pathetically from his premature orgasm, Sergei turned his attention to the tyrant which had been standing in silence behind him the whole time. He could see the rather impressive bulge beneath the creature's long coat -- the pheromones working their way through Nicholai's pores having prompted a reaction.

Sergei quickly unbuckled the many straps and belts keeping the B.O.W's coat closed, letting it slide from its shoulders and drop to the floor in a plod of leather and metal. 

"Looks like your husband is needy, _malysh_!" The Colonel announced giddily, watching the thick, long erection hang heavily between the creature's thighs. He pursed his lips, recalling Nicholai's earlier concert about its size, nodding slowly to himself.

"Okay... Maybe he is a bit bigger than me." He admitted, though the younger man was too far gone in the recovery of his orgasm to hear, "Just a tad!" He announced before muttering quietly, "Quite a bit."

Sergei retrieved the small tube of lubricant he'd set beside Nicholai's thigh, squeezing a bit more out over the shaft of the tremendous arousal. The thick, opaque gloop was immediately thinned by warmth, and slid down the erection slowly before sloppily pattering to the floor. Carefully, he encouraged the beast to move closer to the table, setting his hand on its lower back and pushing it firmly.

The tyrant stood at the edge of the clinical table, roiling and huffing like a wildebeest, but otherwise still.

" _Malysh_ \-- you have to show him what you want." Sergei insisted quietly, a smile pulling at his scarred lips, "You do want it, don't you?"

He reached out and stroked Nicholai's thigh, the muscles there immediately dancing to life as Sergei just barely let his nails scrape over the pale flesh.

"F... fuhh..." Nicholai gasped, body twitching and jerking as the drugs began to work into full realisation, "O-oh ye.. yes..."

"You want a big, long cock to fill you up, hmm?"

" _Nnnhh_!"

Sergei patted the flesh beneath his palm gently, "Then show him!"

Desperate for stimulation though entirely overstimulated, Nicholai slid his hands down the table and gripped at his inner thighs, pulling the tender flesh there apart and spreading his legs wider until he was fully exposed -- hole glistening with the lubricant Sergei had worked into him.

"P-please!" The whine was cracked and needy, his cock pulsating with a new rush of blood that was almost painful in how it overtook his already exhausted body.

Almost immediately, the tyrant understood, claw-like hands darting out and grabbing Nicholai's hips with a forceful aggression. It grunted loudly, leaning over the table and delivering an impotent, unsheathed thrust like a dog in a heat, grinding its body against the human's.

Sergei clucked his tongue, reaching between the two and carefully grabbing at the tyrant's cock with two fingers and tugging it upwards until it was able to rest on the tabletop, lined with Nicholai's still-spread entrance. He snatched his hand back just before the beast thrust again, this time its head just barely pushing into Nicholai. Immediately excited by the feeling of the moist, warm resistance of a breedable hole, it thrusted again, fully sheathing its erection in the small body beneath it.

The young mercenary gasped loudly, eyes shooting wide open and hips bucking forward. "O-oh _**fuck**_!" 

Whatever drug Sergei had given him was tickling his bones from the inside -- with every gut-stretching push of the tyrant's arousal inside of him, a wave of electricity washed through him. Without even noticing he was doing it, his legs had wrapped their way around the tyrant's back, heels digging into the greying flesh and greedily demanding it harder, deeper. 

He knew a cacophony of sounds were bubbling past his drooling lips, but didn't quite know what, if anything, was being spoken or sounded out. He could only focus on the incredible sensations every harsh, abusive movement the tyrant made was giving him. It rutted like an animal, deep, short thrusts that made his hipbones feel like they were cracking in two.

Sergei chuckled contently as he watched the scene unfold before him. The corners of Nicholai's shock-gaped mouth were upturned slightly in a delirious smile, eyelids fluttering over pleasure-glazed eyes. The Colonel felt his own erection demanding attention, and a quick glance downwards proved a large bulge was jutting at his hips. But as much as he wanted to enjoy the pornographic display, he had to remain attentive for the younger man's safety -- tyrants being notoriously unpredictable during breeding. 

Nicholai was gripping the sides of the table, cries getting louder and breathier as they cut through pants of desperation. Filthy sounds of squelching echoed through the small, tin-walled clinic room, complimenting the smell of sweat and cum that was quickly becoming more intense.

The mercenary's stretched hole was gushing with every thrust, cum gurgling from the seams where flesh met flesh. 

Suddenly, the beast began to thrust harder, faster. It's grip on Nicholai's hips became bruisingly tight, pulling the man into every movement it made, their bodies crashing against each other with a loud, sticky _plod_. As it continued to thrust, it climaxed with a loud, animalistic grunt.

Nicholai yelped loudly as the tyrant's orgasm ripped through him -- a grotesque amount of warm cum engorging his intestines. A small bulge immediately formed at his belly, and the pressure on his organs alone was enough to force another orgasm from him, cock spurting another small load. 

The beast grunted and snarled, thrusts slowing as its balls twitched out the last of its seed.

It was almost one full minute before it stopped, remaining sheathed for moment longer as its cock softened inside of Nicholai's body.

Waiting patiently until it had clearly finished and the stoic expression washed across the beast's face once again, Sergei dutifully moved closer to the two. He helped the creature back away, its erection slipping from the younger man's body as he did. Immediately, a flood of cum began to pour from the spread hole, leaking onto the table in a sea of pearly white.

Nicholai was panting and twitching, the ejaculate-filled bulge in his belly slowly sinking as the tyrant's orgasm poured from him. His tongue lulled out to lick his dry lips, the fluorescent lights above him gradually coming into better focus with every passing minute.

"Is it..." He sighed, still gasping for breath, "Am... I...?"

Carefully, Nicholai propped himself up on his forearms, clammy skin immediately squeaking and sliding on the metal. He could see Sergei finicking between his legs, and craned his head upwards more to see if he could catch what the older man was up to.

"What are you doing?" He asked between breaths, finally able to see Sergei using a wooden tongue-depressor to scoop some of the copious river of cum that was still leaking out of him into a small, plastic cup. 

Sergei cocked his head to the side, "How do you think they are going to create the foetus to... put inside of you?" He said softly through lips pursed in confusion, "You can't make it on your own, _malysh_ , you are male too."

Nicholai felt his head beginning to pound to life again, consciousness setting in rapidly.

"Then why the fuc-- Why did I have to-- Why did it-- _**What**_?!" 

"I just thought..." The Colonel shrugged.

" _ **Thought what**_?!"

"That was a simple stimulant... I just thought that you might like an intimate encounter with the father of the little baby you will have!" Sergei grinned, "It feels more natural that way, _da_?"

Sergei giggled stupidly as Nicholai bellowed a furious scream, grabbing and tossing whatever was within reach at him. Jars of cotton balls and metal trays hit the door as he scurried out, plastic cup in hand. 

~

"I hate this."

"I know."

"I _hate_ this, Sergei."

Nicholai poked the lump in his belly with a mixture of disgust and irritation. He grabbed at the hem of his shirt, lifting the loose sweater over the bulge and staring at it with a narrow-eyed glare. The skin was flushed red as his normally taut-abdomen was stretched tightly. 

It wasn't a large bulge. Just big enough to make him look like he'd drank far too much beer. Sergei assured him it wouldn't get much larger -- that the rest of the gestation would be completed outside of his body... But he still hated it. 

"You look so cute, though!" Sergei beamed, staring down at the round belly with a curious glint in his unscarred eye. 

Nicholai groaned loudly, pushing his shirt back down and laying back on the leather couch. He propped his legs up on the coffee table and began grumbling indignantly.

Worse than the feeling of something vibrating and growing between his organs was the constant, paternal doting of the Colonel. 

Vitamins, check-ups, exercise. Tea, porridge, and fruit. Wrapping him in blankets when he thought the younger man was cold, and stroking the back of his head while he puked up his lunch in the toilet during sudden bouts of nausea. Sergei cradled him and called it 'morning sickness,' but it was just the girth of the creature pressing on his intestines.

He had his own quarters in the facility -- the virologists insisting he stay nearby in case of _complications_ \-- but spent most of his time in Sergei's. The man had books, chess, and even a radio he could listen to when he felt lonely. His room was bare and utilitarian.

Sergei was gone most of the day, reemerging at night and then again in the early morning. He'd bring him treats that tasted better than the sludge Umbrella employees would deliver, though Nicholai was already conscious of the fact he'd gained weight beyond the bump.

But today, the Colonel hadn't left at all -- a rare day off for the busy executive. 

"You know..." Sergei began again, slowly sitting next to the younger man, "That tyrant was my clone."

"Mmph..."

Sergei grinned, slipping his arm around Nicholai's neck and pulling their shoulders together tightly in a warm embrace, "So technically... that is my baby, too."

Nicholai sighed loudly, involuntarily nestling his cheek into the older man's coat, "It is not a baby, Sergei. It is a monster. Not human."

" **He** is a baby." Sergei chided, stroking the side of Nicholai's face with his fingers, "And he is very important for the future of this company."

Nicholai snorted, " _ **He**_ is probably going to cause another _apocalypse_ I have to go and clean up."

A part of Nicholai shuddered at that thought. He never wanted to see the creature after it was cut out of him -- let alone meet it in the wild and have to _deal_ with it after it achieved its full realisation as a B.O.W.

But the sensation of Sergei stroking at his bump made him abandon the gut-wrenching thoughts. His eyes dropped to watch the pale, scarred hand make gentle circles over the fabric of his sweater before plucking the hem and tugging it upwards until his belly was exposed again.

"No, Sergei."

"Hmm?" The Colonel ignored the little protest, patting the twitching bulge contently with a happy sigh, "So cute, _malysh_!" He lifted a thumb to play on Nicholai's cheek, "And you look so plump and peachy."

"Its because you keep feeding me." Nicholai hissed, shaking away the caressing digit with his chin. 

"You look ten years younger." Sergei leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead, nestling his nose in his short, silver locks. The Colonel began to slide his hand down the bump he'd been stroking, fingers playing at the loose band of Nicholai's boxer shorts.

"S- _Seryozha_!" Nicholai yelped, hands immediately darting to grab at the curious fingers and stop them from proceeding further.

" _Nyet, nyet._ Let me." Sergei grinned into Nicholai's hair, waiting for the younger man's protesting to mew down and hands to loosen their grip before slipping beneath the fabric, pushing the material down as he did. "I know you've been particularly needy lately..."

Nicholai grumbled indignantly, silently recalling how he'd begged the older man for sex earlier in the week -- straddling his hips and pleading for it childishly. But penetration was strictly off limits, according to the virologists. The precarious position of the makeshift amniotic sac they'd injected into him making it too risky. Between his loneliness and his desperation, he'd been taking several _showers_ per day -- hazy, pathetic masturbation sessions that always seemed to end too quickly.

"Gah!" Nicholai grunted in displeasure, burying his head deeper into the older man's chest. 

"It's just the tyrant's hormones." Sergei whispered, "It's making you sensitive."

"Mmph..."

He gently slipped his fingers around the younger man's hardening erection, the perfectly adequate organ looking so small beneath his massive hand. Stroking would have been a useless endeavour, his palm covering the entire length with a single grip, so he kneaded the tightening flesh firmly -- squeezing and releasing it in slow, rough pumps that made Nicholai's hips roll into his touch.

"O-oh..." Nicholai moaned softly, somewhat muffled by the fabric of Sergei's coat. He pressed up into the sensations, fingers involuntarily playing along Sergei's knuckles in soft encouragement.

"Hmm, maybe we can do better." Sergei mumbled, releasing Nicholai's cock and standing from the couch. The younger man was immediately perturbed, a hiss breathing past his teeth as the sensations he enjoyed so abruptly stopped. But his eyes fluttered open to see Sergei positioning himself between his legs, kneeling gracefully. It was always odd to see the older man on his knees -- his tremendous height barely muting him at all. They were almost eye-level still. 

But Sergei didn't seem to mind having to dip down a bit deeper, long strands of grey hair tickling Nicholai's thigh as he curled over the needy erection, tongue immediately darting out to lap at the head. 

"Ahnn!" Nicholai began to pant desperately, hips bucking up into the lick with an involuntary excitement. 

Ever since the short procedure, every little touch of his erogenous zones had been electric. The way the gestating tyrant hummed and vibrated constantly didn't make it any easier to lie to himself that he hated _everything_ about being an incubator. Not that he would ever admit it. 

Sergei was smiling, he could feel it. The smug bastard knew precisely what the younger man liked, running the tip of his tongue across the slit of Nicholai's already-leaking cock head. He prodded at it, flicking the glans in rough, short strokes that provoked a whimper from Nicholai every time he did. Slowly, he lowered himself even more, letting the cock slip past his lips until it prodded the back of his throat. 

Giddily, amusement sparkling through his unscarred eye, he began to suck. The pathetic whimpers bubbling from Nicholai's throat were beautiful to him.

Nicholai was groaning and gasping loudly, head lulling back onto the couch pillows behind him as waves of warmth washed over his hips. Without even knowing he was doing it, he slipped his hand over the back of Sergei's head, fingers curling through the hair greedily. 

Sergei didn't move, simply keeping Nicholai sheathed in him and sucking harder and harder like a calf drinking milk. His cheeks hollowed and Adams apple bobbed with every tight, methodic slurp of the twitching erection, happily drinking down the precum that was rapidly drooling into his mouth. One of his hands slid up from where it had been holding Nicholai's thigh, stroking the side of Nicholai's belly softly. The rhythmic strokes aligned with the sucks prompted a desperate, yelping moan from Nicholai. 

The younger man began to rock his hips upwards as the sensation of orgasm began to bubble in his stomach, the vibrating inside of him suddenly becoming more intense. 

"F-fuck, Serg--gei!" He cried, pushing on the back of Sergei's head involuntarily as he climaxed, the Colonel hiccuping slightly as a wave of thick, warm cum filled his throat.

He waited to pull away until Nicholai dropped his hand, gasps settling into quiet whimpers as he came down from his orgasm.

Sergei gulped the last of the cum in his mouth loudly, licking his flushed, swollen lips as a dopey grin began to paint its way across his face.

"Good?"

~

The operation was an uneventful one.

A little, pink pill and he felt himself go groggy, and though no anaesthetic was used, he couldn't feel anything.

Even upon waking, he had no pain -- and a hazy inspection of the sterile bandages taped to his side proved the cut they'd made was thin and small, relatively speaking. 

He poked at his lower belly. Once taut and firm, now lax and a bit fatty. He could hear his stomach gurgling, as though everything was shifting around back into place from where his innards had been compromised in the months of gestation. 

The hospital room was dim, and while there was no window, he could tell it was evening. A neglected tray with some food had been set beside his bed before he woke up, but none of it looked appetising. 

He lay in silence, almost ready to doze off into a small nap, before he heard the door rattle open. Sergei poked his head through the crack, a grin emerging onto his face when he saw the younger man was awake.

"How's _mama_?"

"Shut up."

Sergei slid through the door and closed it behind him, making his way to sit in a vinyl-coated chair that was beside the bed. 

"It was all a success. The virologists are very happy!"

Nicholai snorted, "I do not care."

Sergei propped his elbows up on the bed, setting his chin atop his fists playfully, "He has your nose."

"It does not!" Nicholai scoffed, plopping back onto the pillows with a growl. He folded his hands across his belly, side-eyeing the older man, "Does it...?"

"A little." Sergei grinned, "A bit of your DNA got mixed up in the... the sample I collected."

Nicholai groaned loudly, scrubbing his hands over his face, "You didn't need to tell me that!"

The Colonel giggled stupidly, leaning over the bed and planting a tiny kiss on the younger man's forehead. 

"I'm proud of you."

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS. 
> 
> But fun.
> 
> I have had terrible writers block recently but this helped. I am trying to finish up the last chapter for The Quiet Ones, and also have one more chapter for Poor Little Rich Bitch coming up *puts on sunglasses*


End file.
